The present invention relates to the field of botanical treatments and, more particularly, to unobtrusive markings made using a chlorophyll-based agent.
Marking living greenery like grass and shrubs is common practice for a variety of reasons, such as sports, orienteering, surveying, art, and advertising. Conventionally, these markings are applied to the living greenery using a semi-permanent chalk-like powder or a permanent paint. Unfortunately, most conventional means are destructive to the living greenery and/or its environment.
Further, markings made using conventional means are viewable by everyone and often distract or detract from the natural environment. For example, sponsor or advertisement markings on a sports field are viewable by fans in the stands and the players. As the players move around the field, the markings can be distracting, so the quantity and placement of the markings are often limited or disallowed. This results in large areas of the sports field that are deemed unusable for this purpose, which translates into lost revenue opportunities.
Similarly, living greenery is routinely marked by survey crews to identify boundaries, the location of utility lines, and the like. In addition to paints, a variety of ties and stake markers are often used so as to not destroy the living greenery with paint. However, ties and stake markers are easily removed or deteriorated by environmental conditions. For example, a neon orange plastic strip tied to a tree branch is susceptible to damage from sun, rain, and wind. Further, such markings are non-biodegradable and disrupt the natural beauty of the surroundings.
Therefore, what is needed is a permanent means of marking living greenery that is only noticeable from a distance by viewers and is non-detrimental to the overall health of the living greenery and its environment.